Do You Believe in Magic
by kitty112192
Summary: I don't want to give anything away, because it is very difficult to explain. You just have to read it.


"Welcome to 10th grade AP History." Ms. Angus said.

"Thank you." I say.

"Class, do any of you have questions for Evangeline?" This is the part I dread the most, questions and answers. Most of the questions are really stupid and they keep repeating them.

"Where are you from?" The question is directed at me from a chubby boy.

"London."

"Ahh." The class sighs together.

"Is it as pretty as people say it is?" A girl asks me. She's a ginger.

"It's very pretty. Not as pretty as all of the other places I've been to." My mother and father are in the army. I've lived in all of Europe, Japan, Australia, and America. I'm only sixteen, and I've been to more places than the pope.

"Miss Evangeline you can have a seat now." Ms. Angus tells me.

I walk to the back of the room and sit down in the seat next to the ginger.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. But you can call me Eliza, Lizzie, Beth, or anything you can come up with."

"Okay, Beth." I can't make up a name for her. When I leave again I don't want to be attached.

"Elizabeth, can you send up your sources?" Ms. Angus asks.

"Sure."

Beth pulls out her laptop and starts working on it.

"Evangeline, can you come here?" Ms. Angus asks.

I get out of my seat and walk to the front of the room.

"I have the class working on historical figures that share their name."

"Is it a paper?" I ask.

"Yes. I want you to write yours on Queen Evangeline Barton."

"The daughter of King William Barton, in 1797?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you familiar with her?"

"Only little, because my parents wanted me to know who I was named after."

"Well, it would be nice to know a little bit more about her."

"Okay."

I walk back to my desk and pull out my laptop. I pull up Google and type "famous queens in Great Britain".

"So, who'd you get stuck with?" Beth asks me.

"Queen Evangeline Barton."

"_What's her name?" A guy asked a lady who was holding a baby._

"_Evangeline." _

"_Such a beautiful name."_

"_You are not mad that I gave birth to daughter, instead of a son?" _

"_No. We are both still young. We can have more." He said. _

"Evangeline?" Beth asks.

"Yea."

"Are you okay? You kind of blacked out."

"I'm fine, thank you."

The bell rings and I grab my stuff and work my way to my locker. What was that about? Why did I have a vision of Evangeline Barton, when she was a baby? This is so strange for me. Maybe moving from London to Colchester was a bad idea.

I look down the hallway to see if anyone was still there. There is a group of kids that are hanging around Beth. She points towards me and shakes her head. What happened when I blacked out?

I turn towards my next class. I walk through the door and am bombarded by questions.

"Where are you from?"

"What's your name?"

"Will you sit with me at lunch?"

"She is from London, her name is Evangeline, and no Thames, she will not sit with you at lunch." Some guy says. I recognize him as one of the boys that was talking to Beth.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. I'm Sapphire." That's a weird name for a boy. "Come sit in the back with me."

I followed him to the back row, where Beth's sitting. She waves to me and I smile.

"Hi, I'm Annabel." It's the girl sitting next to me, giving me a huge hug.

"Uh… Hi."

"I'm so sorry. It's national hug day and I'm just crazy about hugs." She says to me. She looks like she's about to cry.

"So I heard you blacked out. How?" Sapphire asked.

"Um… I was just seeing some events… of life."

"That's a good thing. Remembering things helps the spirit." Beth says.

"And helps get my best friend back to normal." Sapphire says.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Do we look familiar to you?" Annabel asks me.

"What? Uh… no? This is my first time meeting you." I say.

"I know.

What are they trying to get out of me? They can't know I'm from the past.

"So, who did Ms. Angus give you for the paper?" Annabel asked.

"Evangeline Barton."

"_Introducing Queen Mary." An announcer said._

"_Mommy. What's a Queen?" Evangeline asked. _

"_The King's wife." _

"_Is the King Father?" _

"_Yes, I am." King William said. _

"_Father!" _

_Evangeline got out of her mum's arms and ran to her father._

"_Sweetheart, did you like your mother's coronation?"_

"_Yes. Mother is yours now."_

"_She has always been mine." _

"_So sweet. My love, our daughter has something to tell you."_

"_What is it sweetheart?" _

"_Mother's pregnant with my brother." _

_BANG!_

_The Queen. Lying in a pool of blood. Dazed, the king put down Evangeline and looked up. The man who shot the queen was still standing there, gun in hand. _

"_Cease him!" King William yelled to the guard._

"_Mother?" Evangeline asked plaintively._

"_Get the doctor." A villager said. _

When I get back to reality, everyone is staring at me.

"You're crying." Beth says.

I touch my cheek with my hand and wipe away a tear.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" The teacher asks.

"No. I'm fine thank you."

"Are you sure?" It's Sapphire, looking concerned.

"Yes, and I'm absolutely positive."

"Why did you start crying?" Annabel asked.

"I saw death."

"A woman or man?"

"Woman."

"Was she with child?"

"One who was about five, and one in the womb."

"From the past or future?" Annabel asks.

"It looked like the past."

"Maybe you should go home." The teacher says.

"I'm fine. You can continue your lecture."

"Alright."

He starts the lecture again, everyone still looking at me with suspicion. The whole day: people watching my every move.

After school, I find myself with them again.

"Where are you going tonight?" Sapphire asks Annabel.

"Home. I don't want to sleepover again." Annabel says.

"What's wrong with my house?"

"Nothing. It's just big."

"Where are you going after school, Evangeline?" Beth asks me.

"Home. I need to work on homework and get a job." My parents want me to make my own money, instead of them helping me out.

"You should come over my house on Wednesday." Annabel says.

"What for?" I ask.

"We are going to see Queen Evangeline's castle." She answered.

"Cool. More resources for me."

Beth stares at me for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… you didn't black out that time." Beth says.

"Do you want me to?"

"No." Beth says.

"Well, I have go. See you tomorrow."

I run off towards my car and get in. I love my black BMW. I pull out of the parking lot and floor it home. My house isn't that big, it's more like a flat.

I park the car and get out. My mother is working on the plants. She really doesn't like flowers, but she says our home will sell for more if we have pretty flowers.

"Hi, Mother."

No answer.

"Mother, I blacked out twice today."

"Okay. Go inside and work on your homework."

"Okay."

That's the most she'll say to me. When I was little they'd talk to me, but when I turned 13 they stopped.

I go to my room and put my stuff on the desk. I open my laptop, and check my email.

No new messages. Not even spam.

_Ding _

"You've got mail." The computer says robotically.

It's from Beth.

"You should come over to Sapphire's house tonight. I know we really don't know you, but we want you to come over.

If you are going to come, here is his address: 734 Hill Rd S

I hope you come.

BYE!"

"Mother!" I yell downstairs.

"What?"

"I'm going to a friend's house."

"No. You have to do homework."

"I don't have any."

"Still no."

I don't know what's taken over me, but I grab a rope from my bedside and climb out of my window. Why was there a rope in my room? Whatever. I check to see if Mom was still outside. All clear. I get in my car again and drive towards Sapphire's house. It takes about eight minutes to get there.

"You came! We were about to watch a movie." Sapphire said.

"I'm glad I could make it."

"You made it!" Beth said.

"Yea. I feel like I've snuck out before and failed at it. So I wanted to do it again."

"When did you sneak out?" Annabel asked.

"No idea."

"Oh! I have something for you." Beth said. She hands me a book, the covers slightly worn. "It's Queen Evangeline's journal."

"The original copy!"

"No, silly. This is a translation. The original journals are at her castle."

"She has more journals?"

"Yes."

"Wait… translated? Translated from what?"

"Ancient Greek." Annabel chimes in.

"What? How did she know ancient Greek?"

"Her governess apparently taught her." Beth answers.

"Why do you guys know so much more about her than I do?"

They exchange glances.

"Enough about school. Let's go shopping." Annabel suggests.

"Wicca shop?" Sapphire asked.

"You know me so well."

"Well, you _are_ my girlfriend."

"Wait- you're a witch?" I ask.

"Wiccan."

"Oh… Cool. And let me guess, you two are fairies." I say to Sapphire and Beth.

"What?" They look confused.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh." Beth says.

My phone starts to ring, breaking the silence. I pull it out of my pocket and I look at the caller I.D. Mom.

"Are you going to get that?" Beth asked.

"No. I'll let it go to voice mail."

I shove my phone back into my pocket and sit on the couch.

"What movie are we going to watch?"

"Your pick." Sapphire says.

He gives me the list of movies he has and I choose one. During the movie the three of them talk about some girl going back to her old ways. I feel a little left out.

I'm starting to get a little tired. Maybe I should go home. I get off the couch, say my goodbyes, and make my way home.

As I drive up to my house, I can see the lights are off. Why am I surprised? They have never cared about me. I walk through my front door and go to my room. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. I slip out of my clothes and put on my sleepwear, picking up Queen Evangeline's journal before lying down. Page 1. I hardly read a word before I'm asleep.

"_Father, where are you taking me?" I asked._

"_We are meeting with the Secretary." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because we need to talk about the future Queen." _

"_Is it going to be me?" _

"_Possibly." He said with a chuckle. _

_We walked down the corridor and out the doors. Father helped me up into the coach, getting in after me. I looked out the window, to watch the trees go by. Suddenly the coach started shaking._

"_What's going on?" I asked my father._

"_I do not know." _

_Just as fast as the shaking had come, it was gone. _

"_I will ask the driver later. Maybe the road's just bumpy, dear." Father said. _

_The only good thing about the secretary was that he lived nearby. The coach stopped and one of the servants opened the door. _

"_Welcome, Your Majesty, Princess." Another servant said. _

"_I need to see the secretary." My father said, stepping out._

"_Right this way." The servant said. _

_The servant took us down three long halls and stopped in front of two double doors. _

"_Father, who are you thinking of marrying?" _

"_Hush, darling. You will find out soon." _

"_Your Majesty and Princess," The secretary says while kissing my father's ring and bowing to me. _

"_Eros," I said. "Where is Annabel?" _

"_In the courtyard drinking tea, Princess."_

"_Thank you." I bowed and walked to the courtyard, grinning to myself. _

_Annabel hated tea, hated being civil. She'd rather tear off her long dresses and run around in her under clothes, smeared with mud. _

"_Evangeline, what took you so long?" Annabel asked me grumpily. _

"_That is no way to talk to a princess." Eros chided her. Why were they following me?_

"_We need to talk about my next Queen." My father said. I made a face._

"_Annabel and I have very important matters to discuss." _

"_And you do not think that finding a Queen is important?" _

"_It is important for you father. Marry anyone you think is suitable to be Queen." _

"_Let us go into my office and discuss these matters, your Majesty." Eros said importantly. _

"_Quite right. Will you watch my daughter, Annabel?" _

"_Yes, your Majesty. She will be fine." Annabel said. I stick my tongue out at their backs. _

_As soon as they were out of sight, Annabel and I made our way towards the forest. _

"_I really hope my father does not remarry." I said to Annabel. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Would you want your father to marry some lady, not even in court?"_

"_A very good point, but you know that I am for the _people_ rather than us, Evangeline." _

"_I am too! I just want a respectable new mother."_

"_We all want what we think is best." _

"_When did you become so caring?" _

"_When your father asked me to watch over you." _

"_Huh. How very sweet."_

"_Come on, let's make it before the sun rises!" Annabel said while, dashing into the forest._

"_I can't run like you, Annabel." I said out of breath. _

"_Try to! If we do not make it, the ritual will not work." Annabel and her love of magic. She told me last year that she's a witch. It made me think twice about her. When I got to my final verdict about her, I thought of her as a very interesting creature. It made me think, what else is out in the world or in my little Colchester? _

"_Annabel, slow down!" I yelled. Normally I would not yell at her like that, but she was not paying attention to where she was going. Right in front of her was a tree, a tree that she ran into headfirst. _

_When I reached her, she was starting off into the distance. _

"_Do you see that?" She asked me. _

"_What am I supposed to see?" _

"_There was a little flying creature, flying next to me."_

"_Um, no? I need to take you a doctor." _

"_How do you not believe me? I'm always focused." _

"_I do believe you, I just need to get you to a doctor." _

_A boy around our age suddenly stepped out of the forest. "That will not be necessary," he said quietly. _

"_Who are you and where did you come from?" _

"_I am Prince Rupert, and I came from the forest. And may I ask who _you _are?" _

"_She's Annabel, she is the daughter of my father's secretary. And _I_ am Princess Evangeline. We came here from her home." _

"_Sapphire!" Rupert yelled into the forest, then turned to us. "Will you wait here for a second?"_

"_We will wait here for your return."_

_Rupert ran into the shadows of the trees._

"_How is there another royal family?" Annabel asked, while sitting herself up into a normal position. _

"_I do not know. This is a bit peculiar, isn't it? I really ought to tell my father. _And _get you a doctor, Annabel." I got up, preparing to run back to Annabel's house. _

"_I thought you promised to wait here." Prince Rupert said, appearing out of the woods. _

"_I did not know when you were coming back. I just wanted to get her help." _

"_I brought her help for you." _

"_Where is it?" I asked. _

"_Sapphire!" He yelled. _

"_Yes, what is it?" Another boy our age walked out of the shadows and faced us. I felt overcome with his beauty. He had gold hair, which was shinning bright like the sun. His eyes were piercing green. I think Annabel realized his beauty also, because she was watching his every move. _

"_Can you help the lady up and see if anything is wrong with her?" Prince Rupert asked. _

"_I do not need your help," Annabel said to Sapphire. "Especially not from another man, that made me run into a tree in the first place." _

"_You did this to her?" Rupert asked Sapphire. _

"_I was watching her run thru the woods." Sapphire said. _

"_She fascinates you, does she?" _

"_She is not like her friend over there. She is… different." _

"_That is because I am a witch," Annabel said. "And _what_ are you, if I may ask?"_

_Rupert grinned. "Fairies, my lady. My mother and father rule the fairy kingdom."_

The sun shines in my face, waking me from my deep sleep. I look at my clock and groan. It is six o'clock in the morning, and school starts in thirty minutes. Rushing, I change my clothes and tie my hair up in a ponytail, then grab the books off my desk and Queen Evangeline's journal from my bed. I run downstairs to start my car, speeding through the streets of Colchester.

Luckily my house is close to school. As I finish parking my car, I see Beth, Annabel, and Sapphire are leaning against the flagpole.

"So, how was your first night in Colchester?" Beth asks me.

"Long," I say.

"So did you read any of Queen Evangeline's journal?" Annabel asks me.

"No. I tried, but I was just too tired."

"Well you'll have time later."

Even though I've only known them for a day, they already seem close. Like family and siblings I always wanted. Should I tell them about my dream?

In History, Ms. Angus says we should work on our projects. So I pull Evangeline's journal, skimming through the first five pages. This is so weird; I I already know what's happened. Had I read some last night after all? She writes about her mother dying and her father remarrying. I skip to the tenth page, seeing that I haven't gotten to this part yet.

_15 June 1797_

_Yesterday Annabel and I went running thru the forest again. We talked with Sapphire and Rupert for hours. They turned into their fairy form for us. It was really cute; they get so small that they can fit on a flower. We also got to meet Teacup. She is Rupert's younger sister, by two hours. We met other fairies, but none as important as Rupert. He took me on a walk thru Annabel's garden. It was a shame when Annabel ran towards us, telling me that my father decided it was time for us to leave and that he was looking for me. I told Annabel to run to my father and tell him I was coming. Rupert asked me if he could see me again tomorrow. I had to agree, because my heart told me I should. When Rupert and I were almost out of the garden, he took my hand and kissed it, telling me it was a pleasure to see me again. _

_Annabel slept with me tonight. We talked all night about our new fairy friends. For the first time, I saw Annabel blush. Sapphire must be the one, because I have never seen her like this before. _

"Her journal must be really interesting." Beth says to me.

"It is. Did you know her best friend's name was Annabel and that Annabel's lover was named Sapphire?"

"Of course. Annabel's parents named her after Evangeline's friend."

"So, who are they writing their papers on?"

"Annabel is writing about Evangeline's friend Annabel. Sapphire is writing his on the jewel."

"Oh." I say. I flip to the next page. She wrote in it two days after her last entry. I don't want to read it just yet, because I want to have something to look forward to after school.

"Have you every had dreams about Queen Elizabeth?" I ask Beth.

"No. I really don't know her."

"So, you are saying that I knew Queen Evangeline."

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"What are we even talking about?"

She is wiggling herself out of the question. What does she know that I don't?

"Never mind."

The bell rang and I put my things in my bag. I walk alone in the hallway, because Beth left before I did. I enter my next class, hoping that I wouldn't get ignored this time.

"I can't believe you almost told her!" Sapphire yells softly.

"I wasn't paying attention. She just started to ask a lot of questions and I was just answering them."

"Where was your mind at?"

"I was working on my paper."

"Your paper is worthless. You were alive when Queen Elizabeth was born."

"I want a good grade."

"How are you going to get a good grade, when that's not even your actual name." Annabel says.

"What's your name?" I ask them.

"Elizabeth, silly." Beth says.

"Then what was Annabel talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then," I am really mad know. I walk towards the table, where Thames is sitting. "Hi Thames."

"Hi." He says.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I ask.

"No, not at all."

"Thank you."

For all of my other classes I sat by Thames or alone. Those three are hiding something huge about me and I want to know. In my last class, that Sapphire was in alone; he stared at me the entire time. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ask the teacher, if I could go to the nurse. I wasn't feeling sick I just wanted to leave. So that is what I did, I got into my car and drove home.

I run upstairs to my room and slam the door. I really don't want to deal with my parents for the rest of the night. I pull out my sleepwear and put it on. I lie down in my bed and pull the duvet over my head. I don't even want to read Evangeline's journal. I just want to sleep everything off.

"_Sapphire told me that Paris is beautiful. When do you think your father will be done fighting with them?" _

"_I have no idea. I hardly see my father now." _

"_Because you are spending all your time with Rupert." _

"_Just like you are with Sapphire." _

"_Princess." Eros said, with no bow. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Your father wants to see you in my office." _

"_Annabel let's go." _

"_She can not go." _

"_Eros, please tell who has more power than you?" _

"_Your father." _

"_And who is the second person?" _

"_You madam." _

"_That means you can not tell me what to do. Annabel is coming with me." _

"_Yes, Princess." _

_We walked to the double doors again, like before. Eros opened it for Annabel and I. _

"_Sweetheart." My father said to me._

"_Yes?" _

"_I want you to meet someone." _

"_Who is it?" _

"_Hi, Miss. Barton." Antony said. He was the [insert his father's title later.]_

"_Mr. Antony, it is a pleasure to meet again." _

"_You already know each other?" My father asked. _

"_Sadly yes." I said. _

"_Your Majesty, can we go now?" Annabel asked. _

"_That is not the way to talk to a King." Antony said. _

"_Annabel can say whatever she wants. It just can not be about rude things about me." My father said. "Yes you may, Annabel." _

"_Thank you, your Majesty." _

"_Where are you guys going?" Eros asked._

"_We are going for a walk." I said. _

"_Take Antony with you." He said. _

"_We do not own him. I think you should take her for a walk around the house." Annabel said to her dad. _

"_Annabel! Do not talk to me like that!" _

_Annabel looked at her father and closed her eyes._

"_Shit!" I yelled. That made her open her eyes. _

"_That is not lady like." Eros said. _

"_Once again, I have power over you. You can not tell me what to do." _

_Annabel grabbed my hand and we ran out the doors. We just kept on running until we got to the edge of the forest. _

"_How did you know?" She asked me._

"_That you were about to put a spell on your father?_


End file.
